


发疯

by 建安二十五 (jianan25)



Category: Chinese History RPF, Historical RPF, Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 发泄作, 坑了并且不会填的, 心理承受力不够的就别看了谢谢
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jianan25/pseuds/%E5%BB%BA%E5%AE%89%E4%BA%8C%E5%8D%81%E4%BA%94
Summary: 暴力发泄作
Relationships: 孙权/凌统, 孙权/吕蒙, 孙权/孙策, 孙策/吕蒙
Kudos: 6





	发疯

**Author's Note:**

> 翻文档的时候翻出来的一篇。确定了不会往下写，因为已经不记得当时是怎么想的了。100%坑

凌统回头看了一眼父亲的墓碑。  
昨天早上，父亲还在家里叼着烟给枪装好子弹，揉揉他的脑袋说：“走了。”昨天夜里，便有三个不认识的人用电钻转开了门锁冲进家里，一阵翻找，最后对他说，你父亲死了。那些人把凌统塞进一个破旧的面包车。凌统在车上想这群人该是强盗绑匪和骗子，自己应该是被绑架了，等爸爸回家就会接到这些绑匪的电话，要他带着钱来赎人。车开了很久，停下的时候，天已经亮了，应该是到了另一个城市。车停在一个墓园里。那群绑匪们把他带到一块墓碑前。他看见了墓碑上父亲的名字，还有照片。父亲不喜欢拍照，家里没有一张他的照片。墓碑上这张，显然是从某张集体照上截下来的，二十出头的少年，卷着玩世不恭的笑容。  
凌统想着这群绑匪一定是疯了。他左右打量着寻找逃跑的机会，却看见一个人中年人领着两个少年缓缓走近。三人都穿着黑色，拿着花，显然是来祭奠某人的。得救了，凌统想。  
凌统认识这三个人。那个中年人叫孙坚，父亲管他叫老板。那两个少年是孙坚的儿子，大的那个叫孙策，二十岁，小的那个叫孙权，十六岁，直到一年前他们还住在凌统家楼上，凌统管这两个男孩子叫哥哥。这家还有两个孩子，孙翊和孙匡，年龄都小，还在上小学。  
凌统脚下突然发力，冲向孙坚，抱住孙坚的腰，大喊：“孙伯伯救我！”身后的三个人意外的没有追上来，反而站直了对孙坚行了个礼。孙坚掰开凌统的手臂，拉着他的手往前走：“再看一眼你父亲吧。领养手续我已经办好了。”

回去的路上，孙坚与孙策上了第一辆车。孙权手插着兜，吹着口香糖，斜着眼睛对凌统说：“别愣着了，走吧。”凌统跟着孙权上了车。一路上孙权只是头靠着车窗皱着眉看窗外，可是窗外只有山连着山。  
“权哥哥……”凌统小声地叫。  
孙权转过头来看着凌统，没有说话。凌统被他看的，也忘了要说什么，只愣愣地张着嘴。过了一会儿，孙权又把头转了过去，继续看窗外。  
“权哥哥，我爸爸呢？”凌统拽拽孙权的西装衣角。这身西装总有种怪怪的感觉，以前认识孙权的时候，他一贯只穿运动服的。  
“死了。”孙权说，没有什么语气，眼睛依旧看着窗外。  
“怎么死的？”  
“被炸弹炸死的。”  
车内安静了好久。孙权转过头来看凌统的时候，发现他在哭。无声地哭，不断把眼泪鼻涕都擦在脏兮兮的校服袖子上。孙权皱了皱眉头，问坐在前面副驾驶位置的周泰要了纸巾，递给了凌统。“别哭了。”听不出语气的一句话，判断不出到底算是要求还是安慰。凌统拿着纸巾去擦鼻涕和眼泪，用了一包纸，却还是没擦干净。  
孙权叹了口气，将凌统揽进怀里，拍了拍他的肩膀，“别哭了，以后你住我家。”他说这话的时候，紧锁的眉头始终没有舒展开。

凌统看着眼前庞大的建筑物。在他的知识里，不知道这么大的建筑物也可以被称之为“家”。孙权把凌统带到了一间屋子里，要他在里面等着不要四处走动，然后就离开了。这间屋子没有窗户。凌统把门打开了一条缝往外看去，却又马上关上了。他看见，昨天夜里用电钻闯进他家里的三人，就站在门口。  
孙权走到了孙策房间门口。门开了一条缝，孙权直接推门进去了，却发现房间里除了孙策还有一人。“二少爷。”这人边穿衣服边笑道。这人名叫吕蒙，十八岁，从十二岁起就跟着孙家混。吕蒙长得说不上好看，可是当他笑起来时，孙权总喜欢盯着他多看两眼，那是一种温和而又澄澈的笑容，好似一盆放在窗边被太阳晒暖了的水。孙权点头示意，虽然只有一眼，但是还是看清了，吕蒙胸前连接着两个乳头的一条细细的金闪闪的链子。吕蒙穿好了衣服，捡起来地上两团带血的纸巾，“大少爷、二少爷，我先走了。”  
吕蒙正要从外面关上门，却被孙策叫住了。“里面的东西别拿出来。走路别含胸，站直了。”  
“是。大少爷。”吕蒙站直了身体，肩膀也打开。他肩膀宽阔，身材健硕，虽然从来没有专业的锻炼，肌肉形态却天生的好看。  
直到吕蒙关了门离去，孙权才收回目光，往后一仰头，靠在沙发上，“哥，你觉得这次到底是怎么回事？”  
孙策却没接他的话。“你想艹他？没事，如果是你的话，你哥我是没有什么独占欲的，再说，他也不完全算是我的人。你就去跟他说就行了，他床上很乖，不会拒绝你的。你第一次开荤，也应该找他那样床上温顺点的。骚浪的那种以后再尝试也不晚。”  
孙权有点恼，一下子坐直了，“哥，我跟你说正经的，你别在这指导我的性生活。”  
“行，正经的。哥给你理一理这回事儿。首先是前天，老爹跟妈老实交代之前在下邳市他出轨了，就那一次，出轨对象怀孕生了个男孩，现在三个月了。咱妈那什么人物，当场就说孙家的儿子得接回孙家，至于那个女人，给钱打发就行。老爹觉得这事不宜张扬，但是又得派个能力可靠的人去。帮会现在主要秣陵发展，下邳没什么人。于是就让那小子他爸去办这事。昨天，我们能确定的是，老爹的私生子确实被他接走了。他带着那个婴儿没有回秣陵，而是开车向西北，在路边拉面馆吃面的时候，煤气罐爆炸，被烧死了。大的小的，都整个烧熟了，烤焦了，认不清脸。也没法鉴定。我们的问题是，第一他为什么要带着老爹的私生子逃跑？如果是绑架来要挟孙家，一个私生子而已，要不是妈大度，咱们孙家很可能不认的。第二他真的死了吗？我们在监控里看到他进了面馆，最后凭借他身体里当年碎掉用金属替换的一截骨头认定是他，但这并不是一定不能造假的事情。如果他还活着，那么不管他这么做有什么目的，他早晚会再次出现，现在养着他儿子，很大程度上是等未来有一天他出现时，我们有个拽着他的绳子。”  
“那他爸要是不回来呢？我们就这么扣押着他一辈子？”  
“那不就正好吗？腰细腿长，水汪汪的眼睛，挺好看的，开苞什么的让给你了。等艹熟了的时候借哥玩玩就行。”  
“变态。”孙权站起来准备往外走。孙策却一把把他拉回沙发上。“我变态。那，弟弟想日了哥哥，算不算变态？”  
孙权的呼吸急促起来，眼睛盯着地板，又不想显得这么心虚，抬起眼直视着孙策的眼睛，又像是目光被灼伤一样转开眼睛。  
“没关系的，权儿。你哥我虽然确定自己是个纯一，但是你想要的话，也是可以的。”  
孙权转着手腕挣脱了孙策的手，站起身，“哥，有些事不是只要我想，就可以去做的。我才十六岁，我只是需要一点时间去喜欢上别人。”  
孙家大宅的后面还有一栋旧楼，那是给帮里的人提供的宿舍。住在宿舍里的人很少，因为但凡在帮里稍微有点头脸的人物，都有自己的住宅，底层的小喽啰们，又没资格住得距离孙家这么近。  
孙权并不知道要去哪个房间，还好在找到第三层的时候，看见了门牌。孙权敲了敲门，却在敲第一下的时候，门打开了。并不是没有锁门，而是门锁是坏的，锁不上，轻轻推一下就能打开。孙权尴尬地站在门口，听着浴室里淋浴的水声，等到水声停止，等到吕蒙穿着短裤和T恤擦着头发走出来，等到两人惊讶地对视。  
透过那件T恤，孙权能清楚的看见吕蒙两乳之间那条链子。  
吕蒙的房间里什么都没有，除了地上摆放的床垫，几乎就是空的。  
在吕蒙尴尬地给孙权递来一杯白水的时候，孙权把右手食指搭在了吕蒙短裤的裤腰上，并往下拉了一厘米。孙权看见那杯水，松开了手，接过杯子，将一杯温水一饮而尽，转头一看，吕蒙已经脱得一丝不挂在床垫上趴好了，金色的细链子在两乳间摇摇晃晃，左手支撑着身体，右手两指伸进后穴里抠挖着。  
孙权抓住了吕蒙的手，缓缓将他的手抽出来。吕蒙回头看着孙权，“里面，有东西。”  
“我知道。”孙权说。孙权把手指伸进去探索着。陌生的手指让吕蒙身体一下子紧张起来，穴肉缩着缠绕上来夹住了孙权的手指。却也只有一瞬，紧接着，孙权就感觉到手上压力的消失。吕蒙通过深呼吸放松身体，将腿分得更开，用肩膀支撑身体，双手掰开两瓣儿屁股。  
哥哥说得没错，确实很乖。  
孙权在摸到那个物体的时候就已经变了脸色。待到他将那个东西拽出来的时候，轻轻挑了挑眉。  
没错，只有哥哥那个变态会这么做。自己虽然也是个变态，但是到目前为止，自控能力很不错，跟那个疯子哥哥完全是两种人。  
孙权捏在手里的是一块木制的，形状不规则的，有棱角的，儿童积木。暗红色的血已经渗进木制纹理里。  
孙权站起身，“我走了。我哥要是问起来，你就说我拿出来，干了你，把这东西带走了。我看今晚任务名单上有你，你不能带着这东西去。”

孙家地下室。  
孙策把他收藏的所有枪都放在这里了。只有孙策的指纹能打开地下室的门。吕蒙已经在这里被绑在特制的床上一个小时了。一根细细的电线延伸到后穴深处，十五秒一次的电击也持续了一个小时。  
听见孙策走进地下室的脚步声，吕蒙停止了挣扎。除了被电击时的生理性痉挛，其余都是安静的了。地下室温度很低，全身不着寸缕的吕蒙却一身汗水。孙策走近了，拨开吕蒙被汗水打湿粘在额头上的头发，拿下他的遮光眼罩，抽出他的口塞。  
被光线刺激到的吕蒙眨着眼睛，眼神茫然失去焦点。他的脸上已经满是泪水。  
“哟，哭了。”这是孙策自从发现东西不见之后说的第一句话。孙策轻笑一声，一把拽出了电线。  
“说吧，东西哪去了？”这是第二句。孙策从架子上捞下了一杆枪。这枪有年头了，曾经因为孙策把他放在桌子上的动作不够轻，就走了火。如今孙策打开了枪的保险，把枪管捅进了吕蒙的后穴里，一下一下的胡乱捅着。  
“二少爷……”  
“哦，那他艹你了吗？”  
“没有。”

“没有？那，我交给你的任务，失败了？”孙策皱起眉头，蛮横地旋转枪柄。  
“二、二少爷，对我没兴趣……”  
“不过是让你引逗个小处男开荤你都做不好。可以啊，他不想艹你，有人很多人想啊。”

孙策坐在包房里。这是孙家开的馆子，但是孙策其实没在这里点过人，馆子里套路式的应对，让孙策觉得很无趣。他敲了敲旁边的木头箱子，掀开了箱子的盖子。一个健硕的男人，戴着橡胶头套，被蜷着身体，捆绑着塞在箱子里。  
孙策用枪管戳着吕蒙的身体，确认他还活着。“一会儿你会很舒服的。可别叫出声来，来艹你的人，都是帮里的，你不认识他们，他们可能认识你。就算是现在不认识你，将来也会认识你的。我帮你遮住了脸，不过，你一出声，他们可就听出来是你了。还有，要好好表现哦，有高清录像将来要放到网上的。”  
孙策给吕蒙带上强制口枷，“一会儿人有点多，我怕你只用下面忙不过来，所以给你戴上这个，这样他们就知道你这嘴也可以艹了。”

孙策离开了包间，去了另一个房间，泡了一盒泡面，打开高清监控观看吕蒙的情况。孙策其实知道，这个没完成任务的惩罚，实际上只是自己变态的恶趣味罢了，就算是吕蒙真的勾引着孙权艹了他，自己也得找个别的由头玩上那么一玩。这些变态的情绪，如果不在这里发泄出来，就会在别处溢出来，伤到那些不想伤害的人。

孙策看着那些肥肥瘦瘦的裸体男人们走进房间。男人们一起掀倒了箱子，把吕蒙拖拽了出来。带着橡胶头套，吕蒙茫然分不清方向，只听见四周都是大声的嘲笑声，只觉得无数带茧子的手脚在自己身上摩擦着。鼻子被包裹在橡胶头套内部无法呼吸，被强制撑开的嘴汲取着空气，透明的口水也不受抑制的流出来。  
孙策不是真的想杀人，但是被他不小心玩死的人也不少了。吕蒙觉得可能这次自己就要成为那个“不小心”了。不想死啊，可是想与不想，又有什么用呢。  
“哟吼，真是个艹熟了的骚货，自己跪好了撅着屁股让人艹。我还以为能吓得到处瞎撞呢！”  
挣扎有用吗？  
“呸！”站在吕蒙身后的人往吕蒙屁股上吐一口不知是唾液还是痰的粘稠液体。紧接着用两指蘸了，胡乱捅弄两下吕蒙的后穴。紧接着随便撸了两下自己的性器，便扶着往吕蒙后穴里挤进去。  
吕蒙试图努力放松后穴，以便不至于这么早就受伤。可是蛮横的侵入，在一开始就重新撕裂了肠壁上的旧伤口，鲜血如同挤压切开的新鲜橙子的汁儿那样溢出来。  
呻吟声马上要抑制不住地呼出时，头却被抓起来，一根腥臭性器直抵喉管。比干呕折磨更可怕的是窒息。鼻子被橡胶头套包裹，唯一呼吸通道几乎被粗大的性器堵了个严实，吕蒙几乎很难吸取到空气。  
这就是大少爷想看的游戏吧，吕蒙想。氧气不足让他难以做更多的思考。  
“诶这嗓子眼儿真他妈会缩！老子要艹到他胃里去了！”  
“得了吧，就你那个长度？诶你别说，你前面那一怼进去，他屁眼缩得！舒服。”  
“你们艹就好好艹，聊什么天，兄弟们后边都等着呢！”

“诶，这不会是，让我们给搞死了吧？”  
“谁搞死的？我们这么多人艹他嘴都没艹出事儿。就到你出事儿了？跟你讲了艹五分钟拔出来一下让他喘口气，你非不听！”  
“卧槽，这金链子谁给扯下来的？大少爷怪下来我可不跟你们一起背锅！”

孙策撕开了一包薯片，拿起手机拨了电话。“行了，人你给我送我们的医院治一下，身份保密你给我做好了。什么？要是死了？要是死了你来我这替他就行。”  
2  
“哥，你这几天看见阿蒙了吗？”孙权穿着浴袍，光着脚，走到沙发边上，挨着孙策坐下。他头发没擦，一路嘀嗒着水。  
“哟，怎么着，现在想艹他了？”孙策用手指夹了一片薯片往孙权嘴边递过去。  
“我跟你说正经的！啊！卧槽！”孙权一歪头躲过了薯片，一抬脚朝着孙策的腿踹去。却正踹到了骨头上，疼的孙权一下子抱住了脚。  
“行。我下午正好要去看他。带你去。”

吕蒙看见孙策的时候，条件反射一般要撑着床起来，却在看见跟在孙策身后的孙权的时候楞了神。  
“阿蒙……你怎么了……”孙权上前攥住了吕蒙的手。  
“出任务的时候受了点伤。”孙策说着点了一支烟。  
“一点小伤，已经好了。”吕蒙笑了笑，干裂的唇撕出一点血迹。  
孙权回头瞪了孙策一眼。孙策挑了挑眉毛，走到窗边，将只抽了一口的烟按灭在花盆里。  
“阿蒙，你跟我走吧。”孙权轻轻摇着吕蒙的手。“只要你点头，我就能保护你。”  
“二少爷身边很多优秀的人了，不差我一个。跑江湖的人，谁不受点小伤呢，过两天就好了。二少爷别担心。”

“哥，阿蒙究竟是为什么进的医院？”刚出了医院的门，孙权就拦住了孙策。  
“不都说了吗，那天晚上的任务，让人划了一刀。”  
“任务都不是保密的，任务受伤住院还需要如此高程度的保密吗？哥，你究竟把他怎么了？”  
孙策掏出了手机，给孙权看一张照片。照片上的吕蒙昏迷不醒，浑身上下都是白浊精液，乳头被撕裂，血染红了整个胸部。  
孙权握着手机的手颤抖着。“哥，你把吕蒙调给我吧，我需要一个人教我打架。”  
“周泰也能打。”  
“周泰只会打，不会教。”  
“行，给你。你拿周泰跟我换。”  
“你！”  
“怎么了？一年前心疼周泰，要走了他。如今又心疼吕蒙。你这么好心肠，就不心疼一下你哥哥我吗？”孙策摸着孙权的脸，拇指在孙权左边眉毛上抚过。这条眉毛下的骨头，是用金属替换过的。七年前孙策一拳打碎了那块骨头。孙策至今记得，那时候，孙权趴在地上，鼻血涌出来，在地上积了一滩，孙权咳嗽了几声，似乎是被鼻血呛到了，然后口里也吐出血来。孙权转过头看着孙策，叫道：“哥哥……”

“哥！”孙权大喊着摇晃着孙策的胳膊，才把他从出神之中叫醒。“哥，你怎么了？”  
“我没事。好了，答应你，我不会再因为私事找他了。不过，在关系上，他还是我的属下。他能力不错，哥哥带他几年，再给你。”  
“那，哥哥你……”  
“别担心。大不了去咱自家馆子里玩。”

孙策把孙权送回了家，又开车离开了。说是有帮中事物要忙。孙权进了家门就去找凌统。却发现他并不在房间里。孙权挨个房间去寻找，一直寻到阁楼。才隐约听见凌统的嘶吼惨叫和求饶声。孙权是见过场面的，不用开门，里面发生的事情就猜了个七七八八。孙权不是怕里面正在发生的事情，而是怕了自己。孙权听着那个声音，心里没有愤怒，并不想冲进去拯救凌统。孙权只想听见更凄惨的叫声，只想看见满脸泪水，只想看见颤抖着的求饶，只想看见血液涌出，只想看见皮开肉绽。这些渴望，如同本能一样。  
“我在十七岁那年彻底爆发而不可收拾。权儿，你跟我是一样的人，只是你会在什么时候呢？到那时，你该怎么办呢？”  
孙权推开了门。

“权哥哥，救我！”凌统看见孙权，好似看见了救星。  
围住凌统的三个保镖一下子愣住了。“二少爷，是老板……”  
“我知道是我爸让你们这样的。他爸爸这么长时间还没有露面的意思，那就只好让他惨兮兮一下，引逗他爸爸出来了。我爸还是心善，不忍心一开始就把他扔馆子里，所以，先在家里玩玩，是吧？你们继续，别管我。”孙权从冰箱里拿出一盒酸奶，一根老式冰棍儿，坐到沙发上。  
孙权撕开了酸奶，舔了舔盖子。把冰棍儿伸进酸奶里蘸了蘸，就吃了起来。  
三个保镖面面相觑，这个神情，太像是大少爷孙策了。却也不敢多说话，手上继续忙活起来，拿着个小号按摩棒，不断捅弄凌统窄小的后穴。  
凌统还在不明情况地喊孙权救他。孙权不耐烦的皱眉，嘴里含着咬下来的一小块冰，含糊不清地说，“堵上嘴。”  
凌统的惨叫哭嚎变成了含在嗓子里的闷哼。孙权的恼火却还没散去。  
要是换成阿蒙，是不是就让人舒服好多，孙权想。孙权把冰棒塞进嘴里，腮帮子都被冻得发麻。  
孙权起身叼着棒冰走近，看着凌统哭得眼睛都肿了，几乎要背过气去。看着凌统细瘦的身体还是孩童的轮廓，被绳索捆绑处摩擦出了血点子。  
“你吃棒冰吗？”孙权摇了摇手里的棒冰。  
孙权用棒冰轻轻触了触凌统的乳头，又用棒冰从他的肚脐向下滑动，掀动小小的阴茎和睾丸，看着凌统无助地颤抖。直落到被开拓了几个小时，红肿泛着润滑剂水光的后穴。孙权把冰镇酸奶往穴口处倒了一点，紧接着就用棒冰蘸着酸奶往凌统后穴里捅，捅进去一点，拔出来再浇上点酸奶，再往更深处捅去，直到整个都塞了进去。  
棒冰渐渐融化，淅淅沥沥从凌统后穴流出来，混合了白色的酸奶，显得格外淫靡。  
孙权又从冰箱拿了一支棒冰吃了起来，转身抽出了凌统的口塞，“棒冰好吃吗？”  
凌统早就被折磨得神志不清，眼神茫然失去焦点。“权哥哥，救我……好难受……疼……”  
孙权却好似没听见，“好吃那就再来一根吧。”  
门却在此时被撞开，孙策大步冲进来。  
“哥，原来，是这样的感觉啊。我们现在，终于一样了。”孙权微微笑了起来。  
孙策把孙权揽在怀中，摸了孙权的额头，果然很烫，当即从怀里掏出退烧药喂孙权吃下。过去的几年，孙策一直独自在深渊中仰望，弟弟站在悬崖边徘徊，他曾经盼望弟弟一脚踩空掉下来与自己在一起，毕竟这崖下太冷。可是如今弟弟掉下来了，孙策又诅咒曾经那样盼望的自己。  
“带出去带出去！”孙策不耐烦地对三个保镖指了指已经昏迷的凌统。  
“权儿乖。哥哥让阿蒙来陪你。阿蒙能让你舒服。”  
吕蒙跑进来的时候大口喘着粗气，身上还穿着医院的病号服。孙策给吕蒙使了个眼色就离开了。  
吕蒙把角落里的箱子推到孙权面前，紧接着，脱光了自己的衣服。孙权在箱子里翻找着，很多道具都不明白怎么用，可是他又不想问。终于翻出来一个皮革项圈。  
吕蒙跪在地上乖顺地爬过来，对着孙权伸直了脖颈。他身上上次留下的凌虐伤痕还未消退。孙权把项圈扔在一边，从沙发上滑下来，跪坐在地上。  
“阿蒙，看着我，看着我……”孙权的语气里带着点哭腔。  
“二少爷……”吕蒙抬起头，看见孙权眼睛红红，真是要哭了。  
孙权忽然对着吕蒙笑了，“有了这一次，就无法回头了。”孙权抱住吕蒙，身上的羊毛衣扎的吕蒙痒痒的，发烧的脸颊烫烫的贴着吕蒙的脸。“阿蒙，我可能，真的喜欢你啊。”  
孙权捡起了项圈，又坐回沙发上。吕蒙膝行向前，孙权却用一支手指抵住吕蒙的额头，阻止了他。那手指从吕蒙的额头向下，抚过鼻梁嘴唇下颌脖颈，沿着胸肌之间的沟壑向下。最后一下子，戳在了吕蒙的乳头上。吕蒙疼得吸了一口气。那个乳头，几天前刚被扯裂，勉强愈合而已，一直很疼。吕蒙把胸向前挺了挺，好更方便孙权的玩弄。孙权也毫不客气地两指掐住狠狠一捏。吕蒙咬着嘴唇，把要脱口而出的惨呼咽下。  
孙权把项圈套上了吕蒙的脖颈，把松紧调整到严丝合缝，轻轻拽了一下链子，吕蒙就乖顺的靠近。


End file.
